Wonderless Challenges
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: Your worst fear comes true in this nightmarish world. Filled with colours and magic, that is only a mask. A mere mask that Aspen and Zander fell for. Now, fighting trials upon trials, they must fight to survive. Fight to free others caught in the web of lies. Fight the wonderless challenges. SYOC! Closed.
1. Prologue

A hidden world,

With images of magic and colour;

A false smile to

Hide the lore.

Behind

The cheerful songs and rhymes,

A lost tale

Forgetting with time.

A tale of trails

That challenge the best,

And put the losers

In a permanent rest.

A terrifying world,

Unlike any other.

To escape such horror,

One must wonder.

Pass the challenges

And see past the smoke;

This is the only way,

The only hope.

Welcome to Wonderland,

Oh they say;

Getting ready to lose,

And forever to stay.

* * *

**Not my best, but I needed to get this out to stick to my self written schedule. For those who don't read my other story, Another Heatwave (an Avengers comic & movie crossover), than here is the schedule for this week. I suggest you read Another Heatwave. Rules below schedule.**

**Monday, 7th October 2013**

**-Submissions open for Wonderless Challenges, an Alice in Wonderland fanfic.**

**-Chapter 4 Another Heatwave published, featuring Ethan Fischer.**

**-Wonderless Challenges, an Alice in Wonderland fanfic, published.**

**Tuesday, 8th October 2013**

**-Chapter 5 Another Heatwave published, featuring Rosalia Amaro.**

**Wednesday, 9th October 2013**

**-Chapter 6 Another Heatwave published, featuring Charles Begley.**

**Thursday, 10th October 2013**

**-Submissions close for Wonderless Challenges at 12 pm noon MT.**

**-Submission count up and cycle through to get the good ones.**

**Friday, 11th October 2013**

**-Chapter 7 Another Heatwave published, featuring Persephone Lambert.**

**-Chapter 1 Wonderless Challenges published, featuring one of main characters and accepted list.**

**-Academics and Romance, a Pocket Academy fanfic, published.**

**-Submissions for Academics and Romance, a Pocket Academy fanfic, open.**

**Saturday, 12th October 2013**

**-Unsure. May update, may not.**

**RULES ARE A MUST READ!**

**1.) Characters are to have English names. As I speak English, and I hope my readers do too, I feel like the names would be easier to remember if they were English. This means English-origin names, not specific to England.**

**2.) I am looking for three boys and three girls. There will be a total of eight characters, two of which are mine. No more, no less.**

**3.) Characters must be between ages 13 to 16. My female character will be 13 and my male character will be 15. No older, no younger.**

**4.) Appearances must be realistic.**

**5.) As should personalities... Translation: No generic/Mary-Sues!**

**6.) If you have read the rules, I should know. How so? I need you to label your submission, via pm only, with Wonderland: Character's Name. So if I were to submit a character named Unicorn, via PM of course, I would label my submission Wonderland:Unicorn.**

**7.) Form is on my profile.**


	2. Update

Well, I am just a day behind and I dislike it. I had to get ready for work for tomorrow. I sell wind chimes and jewelry. I have to work from 7 am to 2 pm, though I have to wake up at 5 to set up, so really a 5 to 2 work schedule. Because it is almost midnight, I just decided to update with a list of exact cast for Wonderless Challenges...

-Asphen ... Sweet as a Unicorn  
-Zander ... Sweet as a Unicorn  
-Eddy ... POIUYTR  
-Lucy ... POIUYTR  
-Ivan ... MisterKwizzler  
-Winnie ... The Jesteress  
-Adam ... RockAngel2642  
-Ellie ... Miss Amelia Young

Sunny High will be published tomorrow, along with hopefully chapter 7 of Another Heatwave and first chapter of Wonderless Challenges.


	3. A Boy with a Smile

**So what you have been waiting for; Chapter 1 of Wonderless Challenges is finally here, as a Halloween treat! Featuring…**

**~Aspen, from ****_Sweet as a Unicorn_**

**~Ivan, from ****_MisterKwizzler_**

* * *

Such a vivid dreamland she was in. Aspen could swear she smelled the pine of the trees and felt the soft dirt between her feet. She never had seen a dream so real.

She walked down a dirt path, hoping to find something. She never once had a boring dream, and she didn't want to start now.

All that was surrounded her was a forest lined with tall pines and the soft, dirt path. Nothing more, nothing less. The sky was even blank.

"Well, it is a dream. I guess it isn't supposed to make sense," she stated.

"A dream?" asked a voice.

Such a voice rang out, having a questionable undertone to it. Aspen jumped at the sound of it. She looked around for the owner, but found no one. Shadows crept up the sides of the trees; still it was unlikely, highly unlikely, for a figure to be able to hide in them. They were too thin and narrow for a regular person to fit.

The voice had a childish tone, so Aspen figured she was looking for a child. What came next surprised her…

"This is not a dream," continued the voice.

The voice sounded like it was coming from right behind her. She whipped around, only to see a young man, a little younger than her, maybe a year or two, solidify in front of her. Quite literally from pure air did this boy appear.

"Of course it is," argued Aspen. "Where else could it be? No place I know of has a blank sky and people appearing from thin air."

The boy's grin spread across his face. It stretched, quite scaring the teenage girl. The boy walked up to her, only stopping until they were nose to nose.

"Wonderland," he whispered playfully.

He jumped back after saying this and started to skip around Aspen.

"Wonderland? You mean the _dream world _from Through the Looking Glass?" asked the girl.

She didn't take this boy seriously. She questioned her sanity for dreaming up such as weird person.

"It is a fake land from a story book," she added.

The boy stopped, a glare soon replacing his smile. He stormed up to Aspen and stared her straight in the eyes. She almost fell backwards from fright. Not what she expected from such a person.

"It is not fake!" he insisted.

He stepped back and soon his smile reappeared.

"It cannot be if you are here," he said. "How can you be in a place that does not exist?" he asked.

He giggled at his own question. He stepped up behind her and whispered into her ear.

"You want to play a game?"

She tilted her head. What was going on?

"Um… Sure-"

Just as she finished saying that last word, a boy rushed from down the path. A frantic look was on his face. His black hair fell short, failing to cover his face… Though it looked as if it was desperately trying. His sharp, brown eyes looked frightened as he rushed towards Aspen.

"Don't! It is a trap!" he screamed.

Before he could reach her, one of the smiling boy's hands latched on to Aspen's arms. She started to feel dizzy. It didn't help that she felt like the world was spinning around her. Soon, her surroundings went dark. All she could see was the creepy smile of the boy.

* * *

**There you go. A short introduction into the Wonderland of this story. I think you can already guess who the smiling boy was supposed to be a mirror of.**

**Aspen is just one of my characters. The other, Zander, will appear much later. Ivan, the boy with black hair, belongs to MisterKwizzler. Ivan will have a much bigger scene next chapter; Even possibly having the entire chapter to himself. More information on what is going on will also be given.**

**More Information on My Stories**

**~Another Heatwave… The Halloween special was just published. The next update will be on daylight savings.**

**~Wonderless Challenges… Updated weekly on every Friday, starting the eighth of November.**

**~Indie Games… Once I get enough characters (two more), I will be updating this story every Sunday. Information in first chapter.**

**~(C)Lover… Once I get enough characters, I will be updating this story weekly, every Tuesday. Information in first chapter. This story was just published today.**

**_Happy Halloween!_**


	4. Want to Play a Game?

**So updates...**

**{**_Another Heatwave_**} - Avengers. I have gotten all the arcs planned out, when the next special will happen, and such. I want some more reviews before I continue.**

**{**_Wonderless Challenges_**} - Alice in Wonderland. Updates every Friday. And today is... It's Friday, Friday! Getting down on Friday!**

**{**_(C)Lover_**} - Free Realms. I still need characters before I can continue with this story.**

**{**_Indie Games_**} - Game Dev Story. I still need four more characters before I continue with this story.**

**{**_Running Around in Circles_**} - Pokemon. I still need characters before I can continue with this story.**  
**There are the updates! This chapter is the continuation from last chapter with Ivan.**

* * *

The girl was gone, before Ivan could even reach her. He was too late... Like that was anything new.  
He huffed as he fell to the ground and sat cross-legged.

"Why did she say 'yes'," he said. "She should have been more careful and knew something was afoot."

Like he did. Call him paranoid, but Ivan wasn't about to go around agreeing to anything and everything. She just wasn't being cautious.

Ivan sighed and leaned against a nearby tree. Really, he should be hiding somewhere, less that one "person" shows up again. Yet he was so tired from running already; He needed rest.

As he sat, he remembered the "person's" face. A cruel and twisted face. One that obviously took pleasure in causing pain. Why would a world shelter such a person? And Ivan still remembered what he was asked.

_"Do you want to play a game?"_

No, he replied, yet that "person" continued to harass him, even going as far as to threaten him. He would never want to play a game, let alone with creatures like the one who harassed him or the one that took that girl away.

"This is Hell," muttered Ivan.

He believed to be by himself, but no...

"No, this is Wonderland," said a voice.

The voice came from over his shoulder. Ivan panicked, shooting forward. Quickly turned around to see who was behind him, Ivan shouted in terror. There, standing beside the tree Ivan was leaning against, was the boy who took the girl away. A curled smile stretched across his face.

"You are way too scared," laughed the boy.

The boy started to walk closer, but Ivan quickly crawled away with every step. The boy paused, looking confused.

"I wonder, are you curious about the girl who just played the game?" asked the boy.

Ivan was curious about what game he was playing, but he was curious about the girl, or really, concerned.

"Yes, but-"

Before Ivan could finish, the boy appeared right beside him, holding on to Ivan's shoulders.

"Then let's play with her," he said.

As Ivan let out a scream to reject such ideas, it was too late. The boy and Ivan poofed away, leaving the forest silent.

* * *

**There you go. As I start introducing characters, the chapters will gradually get bigger.**

**Ivan, or Mister Paranoid-Worry-Wart, was majorly featured in this chapter. Smiling Boy also appeared near the end.**


	5. Update 2

An update for Wonderless Challenges. I am pushing the new chapter update for Sunday. Today I was busy with driving and dealing with Another Heatwave Game.


	6. My Name is Chester

**Sorry this had to be postponed until now.**

**Here you go...**

* * *

Aspen awoke to find herself in an empty room. All it had was cinnamon brown walls and a dirty, forest green door. She was laying on the floor, propped up against the wall.

She went to look around, but moving caused a sharp pain in her head. She grabbed her head with her hands tightly and almost screamed.

"Sorry, I forget that jumping with Dreamers can give them migraines."

The voice was terrifyingly familiar to Aspen. She shot her gaze upwards, trying not to move her head. Standing in front of her was the smiling boy. He was hovering over her, the typical smile spread across his face.

"God dang it!" cursed another voice.

Aspen didn't dare move, but from the corner of her eyes, she could see another person sitting beside her. She discovered it to be the boy [Ivan] from before.

"So both of you are awake now," cheered the smiling boy. "Now it is time to start the game!"

He clapped his hands in a playful manner and sat cross-legged in front of the two.

"First, I should introduce myself," he started. "I am Chester, the Cheshire Cat."

He tilted his head to see how the two would react. Aspen bit her lip, trying not to give him the expression of confusion and horror he so desperately was looking for. Ivan's face however twisted to a mixture of both, causing Chester to laugh.

"I know your two names... Aspen and Ivan," he said.

This cause Aspen to start to grow concerned. She tried to move, but her head continued to hurt. Chester notice Aspen start to move and held her still by holding her shoulders.

"Careful now, we want you prepped for the games. I don't want you to lose so quickly," he said.

He moved over to Ivan after letting Aspen go.

"You both are here for a reason," he explained. "Each unique to yourself. Over the course of the games, you must discover it."

He fell backwards and sat back down. He waited for them to respond, either of them, but only got silence. He continued to smile even though he was starting to get irritate. Suddenly a thought popped into Chester's head.

He laid down, plopping his head onto Aspen's lap.

"Hey, get off!" she shouted.

"But I am just a cat," pouted Chester. "Besides, if you guys aren't going to play the game, you will have to stay here and be my pillow."

"She said to get off," muttered Ivan.

Chester ignored him, causing Ivan to start to shake. Ivan felt agitated, but he couldn't act on it. He was too scared.

"How do we play the game?" he finally asked.

Chester sat up.

"Just... survive," he said in a climatic way.

* * *

**Yeah, there we go. Next chapter we will get right into the action. We always need boring stuff to lead up to the interesting crap. We will also introduce two more characters.**

**I don't remember if I gave the smiling boy a name, but I didn't think so.**

**CHARACTERS SO FAR...**

**Chester, the smiling boy.**

**Aspen**

**Ivan**


End file.
